1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a snowboard binding. More specifically, the present invention relates to a snowboard binding in which a snowboard boot is easily and securely attached thereto.
2. Background Information
In recent years, snowboarding has become a very popular winter sport. In fact, snowboarding was an Olympic event during the winter games at Nagano, Japan. Snowboarding is similar to skiing in that a rider rides down a snow covered hill. The snowboard is generally shaped as a small surfboard or a large skateboard without wheels. The snowboarder stands on the snowboard with his or her feet generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Similar to skiing, the snowboarder wears special boots, which are fixedly secured to the snowboard by a binding mechanism. In other words, unlike skiing, the snowboarder has both feet securely attached to a single snowboard with one foot positioned in front of the other foot. Moreover, unlike skiing, the snowboarder does not utilize poles.
Snowboarding is a sport that involves balance and control of movement. When steering on a downhill slope, the snowboarder leans in various directions in order to control the direction of the movement of the snowboard. Specifically, as the snowboarder leans, his or her movements must be transmitted from the boots worn by the rider to the snowboard in order to maintain control of the snowboard. For example, when a snowboarder leans backward, the movement causes the snowboard to tilt, thus causing the snowboard to turn in the direction of the lean. Similarly, leaning forward causes the board to tilt in a corresponding manner and thus causes the snowboard to turn in that direction.
Generally, the sport of snowboarding may be divided into alpine and freestyle snowboarding. In alpine snowboarding, hard boots similar to those conventionally used for alpine skiing are worn, and fitted into so-called hard bindings mounted on the snowboard, which resemble alpine ski boot bindings. In freestyle snowboarding, soft boots similar to ordinary boots or adaptations of such boots are typically worn and fitted into so-called soft bindings.
In either case, it is important that the boots worn by the rider have sufficient rigidity to transfer such leaning motion to the snowboard. Additionally, it is important that the binding mechanisms securely couple the boots to the snowboard so the rider is able to accurately control the snowboard at all times. In recent years, snowboard binding systems have been designed, with improved performance. However, these typical snowboard binding systems can be difficult and/or expensive to manufacture and/or assemble. Moreover, these typical snowboard binding systems can be cumbersome and/or difficult to engage and/or disengage for the rider. Furthermore, these typical snowboard binding systems can be uncomfortable for the rider.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a snowboard binding which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.